Prison Break
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Maddie and Jack make a truce with Phantom after over hearing some ghosts, but how long will that truce last when they are locked in jail? And even worse, when it's Walker's jail!
1. Chapter 1

**okay i have another fic and i promise i am working on book two for Danny and the Avatar, it's just taking a while because it's a bit longer per chapter and has more chapters. I also discovered that my school musical is this month and i have to go to all four nights so there might be a slight lull in posting for a while but i will get to finishing DATA (hey that works well!) ASAP! I don't own DP!**

_**line break**_

Maddie and Jack slowly crept behind the box's.

they looked out and saw two ghosts, one was a vampire like ghost and the other was a metal ghost with flaming hair.

Both ghost hunters stopped as they started talking "ah Skulker, good to see you" the vampire ghost said.

Skulker growled "what do you want, you interrupted me during a fight with that Phantom kid" he said angrily.

Maddie's breath hitched "ah yes, Danny Phantom, actually I have a plan to bring him down" the vampire ghost said.

Skulker grinned and crossed his arms "I'm listening, Plasmious" he said.

Plasmious grinned "I wish to use as many minions as I can get to get rid of Danny Phantom, and I'm sure Walker would be happy to get his star prisoner back" he said.

Skulker frowned "why are you against the whelp" he asked suspiciously.

Plasmious growled "because that _boy_ has ruined my plans far to often by playing the_ hero,_ and I'm quite sure Walker would like him back" he said.

Skulker's frown deepened "isn't Walker the one who framed him with the mayor" he asked.

Plasmious grinned and laughed "ah yes, that little _incident_ was quite entertaining, who knew the people could be so dense, all he was doing was saving them from an overshadowed mayor" he said.

Maddie moved a hand to her mouth.

Behind her Jack froze up like a popsicle.

The ghosts looked at the ceiling "speaking of the whelp he should be here in three…two…one" Skulker said.

Sure enough Danny Phantom came flying through the roof "hey bone heads, miss me" he cried.

He stopped short on seeing Plasmious "_Vlad_" he growled.

Plasmious growled "why hello Daniel, how's it been" he asked in a mocking tone.

Phantom threw an ecto blast at Plasmious.

Meanwhile Skulker was sneaking up behind him.

Maddie jumped out of hiding and launched the ghost bazooka at Skulker.

Danny whirled around and saw what was happening.

He turned and looked at Maddie "your helping me" he asked.

As if to answer his question Jack jumped out and shot Plasmious with a simple ecto gun.

Maddie held out her hand "you'd be surprised what these guys talk about, apparently your bad rep is a set up and you're a hero" she said.

Phantom grinned and shook her hand.

He then turned and went to nail Plasmious in the face.

However Plasmious used quick reflex's to grab Danny's throat and stop him in mid air.

Maddie watched horrified as Phantom struggled to breathe.

Then Maddie froze "_ghosts don't need to breathe_" she whispered.

She looked and tried to get an opening but couldn't.

Plasmious finally released Phantom and allowed him to drop limply to the floor.

Plasmious raised his fingers and snapped.

Instantly Phantom was seized by ten cop like ghosts.

He then turned to Maddie and Jack "I very well can't have you messing up my plans either now can I" he asked.

More ghosts came up, one grabbing Jack and two grabbing Maddie.

Maddie narrowed her eyes "why do so many more guards need to hold Phantom, we haven't seen him use anything strong" she said.

Plasmious grinned "it's part of your mistake of attacking him, he is a lot more powerful than you think, he just never wanted to hurt you" he said darkly.

Suddenly a white ghost appeared and Phantom weakly tried to struggle, however he was still weak.

The white ghost failed to notice what was going on, on the ground.

He glared at Plasmious "what is the meaning of calling me out here with so many guards" he snarled.

Plasmious smiled "I have three prisoners for you, one of which I think you'll enjoy very much, just make sure you put him in a ghost _and_ human proof cell, along with the other two" he said.

The white ghost looked down and grinned as he saw the _very_ weak Phantom "why if it isn't the famous halfa, you'll pay for escaping" he said.

Maddie watched as Phantom looked up and she flinched as she saw fear in his eyes.

Then she heard movement behind her and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I'm about half way through this fic! and also i need a suggestion from fans, I am doing an Avatar fic but i need to give Hakoda a wife, though i would heavily prefer it was someone from the actual series. It doesn't matter about age, nation, or personality because i can change those but I'm having trouble deciding on someone, please help! and i don't own DP!**

_**Line break**_

Maddie groaned as she woke up.

She looked around and saw she was in a cell.

Behind her Jack was snoring lightly.

Maddie groaned and looked at the cell better.

There was two white walls with blankets in the corner.

There were bars leading to a hall way that looked plain and white.

Then the other set of bars showed another cage with one inhabitant unconcious by the bars.

Maddie's vision blurred slightly as she crawled over to him.

She gasped as her vision cleared and she recognized him.

She carefully reached through the bars and shook his shoulder "Phantom" she called.

He didn't move.

She shook him harder "Phantom wake up" she said louder.

It still didn't work.

Maddie sighed and gave up.

She leaned against the bars and some guards came in and positioned themselves by the door.

One of them sneered at Maddie "oh look, the almighty ghost hunter woke up" he taunted.

Maddie growled and motioned to Phantom "why won't he wake up" she asked in a quiet voice.

The two guards looked at Phantom and gave an involuntary shudder "the halfa is to strong, we had to knock him out with very strong sedative just to get him out of the building" he said.

Maddie looked in wonder at the young boy "he never seemed that strong when fighting us" she said.

The first guard snorted "only because the halfa has a conscience that won't let him harm a human" he said.

Maddie's eyes narrowed in confusion "why do you keep calling him a halfa" she asked.

The second guard was about to answer when Phantom groaned and stirred.

The first guard looked fearfully at the second "get Walker, **now!**" he shouted.

The other guard took off at top speed down the hall.

Maddie cautiously reached her hand through the bars and touched the ghost boys shoulder "Phantom, can you hear me" she asked cautiously.

Phantom's eyes snapped open and he looked at Maddie.

Then he flinched and looked around.

He glared as he caught sight of Walker's guards "_just great" _he hissed.

Maddie watched as he unsteadily sat up.

Both of them jumped as a door slammed open.

Maddie looked and saw the white ghost come striding down the hall to the two cells.

He stopped in front of Phantom's cell "_Walker_" Phantom hissed.

Walker nodded "_Phantom"_ he said in an equally quiet voice.

They both glared before Walker motioned to one of the guards "you open the door, let me in" he ordered.

The guard nervously fumbled for his keys.

Phantom glared at the guard which made him drop his keys.

He then whipped his face back to Walker "what do you want this time" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Walker grinned "this time I plan to take you down punk, the almighty halfa Danny Phantom, finally brought to my justice" Walker taunted.

Danny yawned "yeah yeah, just tell me how much I have to serve then leave and I break out again deal" he said in a bored tone.

Walker snarled "this time I know how to keep a halfa like you behind bars, in fact I have Vlad Masters locked up around here somewhere, figured he needed to be taught a lesson for summoning me" he said evilly.

All three gasped and the guard recovered his keys and held them up to the door but Walker stopped him "leave the halfa be" he said carefully.

With that all of the guards and Walker laughed and walked off.

When they were gone Phantom kicked the back of the cell in frustration "Walker!" he shouted.

Quietly he paced angrily, occasionally stopping and muttering as he took in his surroundings.

Maddie caught occasional snippets of what he was saying "can't…human…maybe if…get a hold…or maybe…spectra…here and…rescue mission" he said.

Maddie raised an eyebrow in confusion "what's going through your mind Phantom" she asked.

Phantom stopped and stared at the ceiling "these cells are made to keep ghosts and humans in, but maybe I can contact some friends of mine in one way or another and get them to pull off a rescue mission" he said thoughtfully.

Then he floated a little "but first it's best to check for weaknesses" he said.

His hand turned light blue as he felt along the ceiling.

He felt in corners, cracks, and other places but found no weakness.

Suddenly he lowered himself to the ground and turned tangible as the door opened.

Three guards walked in and swiftly opened the two cell doors.

Phantom and Maddie stared at them while Jack looked around in confusion "what do you want" Phantom asked coldly.

One of the guards ran in and strangely hugged Phantom, much to his surprise "mia amiko's!" he yelled.

Phantom stared in confusion "Wulf?" he asked.

The three guards removed their helmets to reveal a wolf, a yeti, and a medieval princess "Frostbite? Dora? What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

Much to Maddie's surprise Wulf gave Phantom a slobbery lick "ni estas liberiganta vin mian frend" Wulf said.

Phantom's eyes widened "seriously, okay then" he said.

He turned to the two confused Fenton's "Wulf says we're now part of a break out" he to the confused Fenton's.

they exchanged weary glances "can we trust them?" Maddie asked.

Phantom nodded "Wulf ni devas ..i savi Vlad Plasmious ALINOME Vlad Mastrojn, lin estas enslos en ci tie ie" Phantom said.

The ghosts nodded and Phantom ran out, closely followed by the still confused Fenton's.

Danny turned to the ghosts "esti zorgema, ili ankorau estas sensciulo pri mino kaj Vlad-a duono homo identecoj" Phantom shouted.

Maddie looked at him curiously "since when do you speak a foreign language" she asked.

Phantom nervously rubbed his neck as they ran "I had to find some way to understand Wulf" he said before motioning for the ghosts to take a different route.

Maddie thought quietly.

In all honesty she knew it was Esperanto he was talking in but she couldn't completely understand.

All she heard was 'Wulf…free Vlad Plasmious AKA…Masters,…captured and…careful,…clueless…mine and…half human identities' which was really confusing.

Suddenly they turned down a hall and saw Vlad Masters pacing angrily at the end.

He stopped at the sight "ah if it isn't young _Daniel_, how nice of you to join" he taunted.

Maddie watched curiously as the ghost boy growled and held up a hand.

He blasted the door away, causing it to fall on Vlad "no problem _Fruitloop _but might I suggest using different methods to capture me" Phantom replied in a taunting voice.

Vlad growled in annoyance as he heaved the bars off of him.

Angrily Phantom motioned for them to follow "let me guess _Daniel_ your going to lead us out of here and to _safety_ at the hands of your idiot father" he taunted.

Maddie stared forward in confusion 'Phantom had a father?" she thought.

Suddenly Phantom halted and turned around dangerously "se vi audacas malutil (al) li au iuj mia familio senescepte denove tiame mi vol certig ciu kon via fantomo duono" Phantom said dangerously.

Vlad gulped "ekde kiam vi parolas la antikvajn lingvojn, min ne estis vid iu novaj klasoj sur via raporto kartoj" he said.

Danny rolled his eyes "Tuck" he said simply.

Suddenly he turned and walked away leaving Maddie even more puzzled for all she got was '…dare harm…my family…then I will…make…everyone knows…your ghost half' from Phantom but Vlad couldn't be half ghost right.

Then when Vlad answered she only got 'where…learn…ancient languages… isn't…new class…I saw…report card' which wasn't as confusing, obviously there was a ghost school right?

Then they were off again with Vlad looking nervous about something.

Suddenly Walker appeared out of nowhere.

Instantly Phantom tensed "Walker" he hissed.

_**line break**_

**for all of those poor confused people, here is Danny/Wulf/Vlad's conversations in esperanto in order:**

ni estas liberiganta vin mian frend-we are breaking you out my friend

Wulf ni devas ..i savi Vlad Plasmious ALINOME Vlad Mastrojn, lin estas enslos en ci tie ie-Wulf, I need to free Vlad Plasmius AKA Vlad Masters, he was captured and be careful, my parents are clueless about mine and his half human identities

se vi audacas malutil (al) li au iuj mia familio senescepte denove tiame mi vol certig ciu kon via fantomo duono-if you dare harm him or any of my family ever again then i will make sure every one knows about your ghost half

ekde kiam vi parolas la antikvajn lingvojn, min ne estis vid iu novaj klasoj sur via raporto kartoj-where did you learn the ancient languages, I know it isn't a new class since I saw your report card


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this chapters short but trust me when i say the final chapter makes up for it. don't own DP!**

_**line break**_

Walker grinned and tossed a bag of money to Vlad "it worked, you win, obviously that isn't going to work no matter what, we appreciate your kind services Plasmius" he said.

Maddie jumped as two guards came out and grabbed Phantom who was glaring at Vlad "you lied to me" he said.

Vlad shook his head "no dear boy, I didn't say anything, you merely played right into Walker's trap" he said.

Maddie felt torn on what to do as Vlad turned to her "now I can only take one person to free them, so ladies first if you will" he said deviously.

Maddie took a step back looking at her husband and Phantom who was now struggling.

His words echoed through her head _"you lied to me"_ he had said.

She let her head hang at how betrayed he had sounded.

Phantom continued to try to fight loose.

Slowly Vlad motioned for her to take his hand "come now Maddie, I can free you so you may see your daughter, you can stay at my house while Jack spends his next thousand years in prison" he said.

Maddie closed her eyes "no" she said quietly.

The room fell silent "what" Vlad asked angrily.

Maddie opened her eyes "I said no, I want to stay with Phantom and my husband" she said.

Vlad gritted his teeth "my dear lady I am offering you freedom" he said.

Maddie shook her head "no your leading me to a different prison" she said.

Vlad laughed "what would give you that idea" he asked.

Maddie looked at Phantom who resumed struggling "because you betrayed Phantom, and if you betray him, you betray me as well" she said.

Vlad and Walker exchanged angry looks "very well, I didn't want to do this but I guess I have no choice" he said.

He did a small hand signal and Walker had a guard bring out a young red head teen with her hands behind her back "mom!" "Jazz!" they yelled.

Maddie made to run up to her but was stopped by Walker.

Vlad carefully picked up the Fenton bazooka and aimed it at Jazz.

Both parents and Phantom fought against their captors as the gun whirled.

Jazz however calmly faced Vlad "just for the record, your going to regret this fruitloop" she said before the trigger was pulled.

Maddie watched in horror as the beam made contact with her, causing her to scream in pain.

Then a flash occurred and once it was gone Jazz was no longer there but a blue haired teen with tattered white clothes…


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own DP. Yes this chapter is short as well but look at the bright side, final chapter up next, and it's much longer! And also I apologize but my attention is wavering from Danny and the Avatar book two for a new AU fic i had a dream about, but trust me this new fic should pass as soon as i see the next new episode of Avatar and then it's back to writing it, but for now just keep your eyes peeled for future stories, and now to end the rambling, chapter 4**

_**Line break**_

Phantom worked his hardest to break out of the guards grips, finally succeeding "Jazz!" he shouted as he stumbled to her side.

Maddie looked in shock as she saw the tears running down his face.

With shaky fingers he reached his hand towards where her heart would be.

Behind him Vlad laughed "it's to late Daniel, this is what you get for neither you nor your mother joining me" he taunted.

Phantom ignored him and felt her chest.

Suddenly his tears increased and he lowered his head with his shoulders shaking hard.

Vlad laughed "your to late, now you'll never see your pitiful sister again" he said.

Maddie froze, tears catching in her eyes "Phantom isn't Jazz's brother!" she said.

Suddenly Phantom stood up and faced Vlad.

Maddie looked in dismay at the content smile on his face, was he _happy_ Jazz was gone?

Vlad looked nervous "you know what Vlad, you just made life a whole lot easier" he said.

Maddie glared at him, he _was _happy!

Suddenly she heard a groan and saw Jazz stir.

She gasped as Jazz looked at Phantom "Danny what happened?" she asked.

Phantom created an ice mirror and Jazz gasped as she saw her bright blue hair that matched her bright blue glowing eyes "your like me, exactly like me" Phantom said in relief.

Jazz gasped and scrambled to her feet "but I'm not dead, right?" she asked.

Another tear ran down Maddie's cheek.

But to her surprise Phantom shook his head "no your not" he whispered.

Jazz gasped and hugged Phantom.

Suddenly Vlad began clapping and some guards quickly restrained Phantom.

Furiously Jazz started biting to get them to let go.

Unfortunately Vlad had more guards grab her "you know Walker, I have a device you might like to use on Phantom" he said.

Slowly he pulled out a device from his jacket.

Walker looked greedily at it "the Plasmius Maximous" he whispered.

Phantom tensed in fear as Walker took it from him.

Maddie struggled as he walked over to Phantom, slowly switching it on.

Phantom looked up in fear while Jazz was doing everything in her power to free her self.

In slow motion Walker's hand moved the device to Phantom's side.

When it made contact Maddie winced at the scream as Walker moved on to Jazz.

Jazz suddenly turned to her normal self while two rings appeared around Phantom's waist.

Maddie watched in tense horror as they traveled in opposite directions leaving her son, Danny.


	5. Chapter 5

**Final chapter, and thank you guys for reviewing! it really means a lot to me! don't own DP!**

_**Line break**_

Maddie looked in shock at Danny's shaking shoulders.

He slowly lifted his face and he was laughing in victory "you just made a big mistake" Danny said.

He quickly seemed to phase through his captors grip and he pulled a thermos thing from his back "hey Plasmius, say hello to the thermos" he yelled.

To Maddie's intense surprise Vlad was sucked into the thermos along with Walker and his guards, though he was careful to avoid Jazz.

Once they were gone he turned to Jazz "see Jazz, that's how your supposed to catch ghosts, with out capturing me in the thermos" he teased.

A small spark of rage sparked in Jazz's eye "oh just wait till I get you back for that" she said.

Then slowly they turned to Maddie "surprise" Danny said weakly.

Both Maddie and Jack ran up and hugged their two children "I'm so glad you two are okay" she whispered.

Danny smiled "I can also get us out of here" he said.

Maddie stepped back "how would you do that?" she asked.

Danny grinned and motioned for them to follow him.

Swiftly they made their way through to a small room with a single computer "how did you know about this" Jazz asked cautiously.

Danny shrugged innocently "I just knew" he said nervously.

Jazz and Maddie crossed their arms.

Danny sighed in defeat "me and Tucker got curious and so we decided to do a bit of snooping" he said.

Jazz rolled her eyes as Danny logged onto it.

He brought out a small camera out of his pocket and hooked it up to the computer.

To Maddie's amazement he logged online to a chat site where Sam and Tucker's faces jumped out at them "Danny!" they said together.

Sam gave him a glare "where have you been! We have been looking every where for you since you disappeared after Skulker!" she said.

Danny winced "yeah, he kinda teamed up with Vlad who teamed with Walker to lock me in jail and I need you guys to grab the speeder, my powers are shortened out for three hours and I have no other ways to get home" he said.

Sam looked away "you better hope we come, but first let us think about it" she said before they both logged off.

Danny smiled and did the same, taking the camera as well.

He turned to his nervous parents "we had better meet them out front" he said.

Both parents nodded before running after their son, though to their surprise they were running through walls "how can we do this" Jack asked in amazement.

Danny grinned "it's the ghost zone so in here humans are the ghosts" he explained.

Suddenly Maddie's face fell "how can you be Phantom" she asked quietly.

Danny's pace faltered "it was that portal accident, it fused my DNA with ectoplasm causing me to become half ghost, the same goes for Jazz now" he said.

Jazz smiled triumphantly "so I can help with the ghosts fights?" she asked excitedly.

Danny grinned evilly "yes but you still can't handle the thermos" he said.

Jack lumbered behind them "why not?" he asked, finally speaking after a small unusual silence.

Danny rolled his eyes "because last time she used the thermos she caught one ghost, three times, each time being me" he said.

Maddie laughed along with Jack "so what exactly are you two" he asked.

Danny looked thoughtful "I'm not completely sure, the ghosts call me a halfa, and same for Jazz as of now, but nobody is sure if it means a ghost who breathes or just some creepy kid with creepy powers" he said bitterly.

As they ran Jazz punched him on the shoulder "Danny I told you not to think like that" she scolded.

Finally they arrived up front just as the speeder pulled up.

It was just in time since the guards were running towards them "get in now" he shouted.

Quickly the two parents and over eccentric Jazz climbed in "Danny you said nothing about your parents" Sam said.

Danny shook his head "just drive Sam before we get caught" he said.

Sam rolled her eyes and drove off.

Danny immediately sagged in exhaustion.

Carefully Maddie touched his arm "are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

Danny grinned weakly "just tired, being captured by Walker, and that attack to beat that traitor Vlad took a lot of energy, not to mention trying to get free from Walker's guards" he said.

Maddie smiled sympathetically "well at least you freed us" she said.

Then she turned a sly look towards Jazz with Sam watching closely "you know Jazz, you need a name" she said.

Jazz looked at her in confusion "what do you mean" she said.

Danny smirked "your ghost half" Maddie said casually.

Sam jerked the wheel causing them to drive through a rock "what!" she yelled at the same time as Tucker.

Danny quickly sat up "guys it's okay, Sam keep your eyes forward, yes they know about me and yes thanks to an evil plot by Vlad, Jazz accidentally has ghost powers" he explained.

The wheel jerked again "Vlad was involved in this? He seriously needs to get a hobby" Tucker said.

The wheel jerked again "Vlad was involved in this? He seriously needs to get a hobby" Tucker said.

Maddie looked in confusion "what's your guys big deal with V-man?" Jack asked.

Danny gathered a cold glare on his face "he's also half ghost, but unlike me he is bent on killing you, making mom his bride, and making me his apprentice" he said.

Jack's mouth opened "he wouldn't…" "yes he would" every one interrupted.

Jack pouted silently as they pulled into the basement.

Quickly Sam and Tucker left to get back to their houses before their parents worried.

Maddie turned to Danny who was looking pale and exhausted "you should get some sleep" she said.

Danny nodded and gave a small relieved smile "thanks mom, thanks dad" he whispered before going upstairs.


End file.
